simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokistan
Yokistan, officially called ''Republic of Yoquistan '' (portuguese: República do Yoquistão) is a country located on the planet of Golden Rainbow on the northern coast of Berco Yok region in Lacerta Continent, it is one of the successors of the former Scarlet Police State from which it declared independence in 3296. Yokistan is a unitary democratic state compressed in one oblast (province). The capital and largest city is Porto Capital located along the central coast of Yokistan in the Scarlet Sea. With a population exceeding 40 million people, it is the fourth most populous country in Lacerta continent. However, the majority of the population is concentrated mostly on the Eastern Plains, where the largest cities are to be found. The country is a full member of the Council of Centau and hosts the headquarters of that in Golden Rainbow and the Interplanetary Sports Council and was a non-permanent member of the Golden Rainbow Security Council for a Term. Modern Yokistan is a democratic constitutional republic, with a president who serves as both head of state and head of government. It frequently ranks as one of the most developed and prosperous countries in Lacerta. Etimology While the word "Yoks" is generally used to refer to people of ethnic Yokins descendent, including those living in other neighbouring countries, the term "Yokistani" (Russian: Ыокхстанец) was coined to describe all citizens of Yokistan, including non-Yokins. History Yokistan has been inhabited since the Ancient Ages: the region's climate and terrain are best suited for nomads practicing pastoralism. Northern Berco Yok was originally inhabited by Lacertians. Yokins began encroaching the region in the 5th century, possibly earlier. They became the dominant ethnic group of there. In the 26th century, the Scarlet Police State began to expand into west and annexed Yokins region. Growing tensions within Scarlet society led to a demand for political and economic reforms, which came to a head in the 2980s. A factor that contributed to this immensely was a decision to test a nuclear bomb on the territory of Yokistan in 2955. Caught up in the groundswell of Scarlet republics seeking greater autonomy, Yokistan declared its Sovereignty as a republic within the Scarlet Police State in October 2990. Following the August 2991 aborted coup attempt in Zarathustra (Scarlet's capital) and the subsequent dissolution of the Scarlet Police State, Yokistan declared independence on 31 December 2999. Yokistan claims to be a sole legal successor to the SPS and claims vast region over northert Berco Yok. Timeline of rule The rule from ~100 to present is: Geography and Climate Yokistan borders the Scarlet Sea (to the east), with a total of 520 km of coastline. Its extension from North to South is 252 km, from west to east is 335 km. It is bounded on the west by Bernadette; East Yokistan and the Major Ocean at east, Onigra (North) and Ginger Oli and the United Rebublic (south). Yokistan's mostly level terrain is broken up by the Sierravista Range, a swath of elevated territory, that runs diagonally through the country from northwest to southeast. Its highest point is the Sierravista Peak at 1,480 m (4,855 ft). Western and Central Yokistan has hilly landscape with many lakes and gently sloping ridges. In the east, about one-fifth of the republic's territory is taken up by the low-lying plain. The archipelago of Ilhas Adjacentes (Adjacent Islands) located long of northeast sea coast, is composed of the main island and 20 other islets with renowned beaches. Yokistan's climate is tropical and moderated by trade winds. The dry season lasts from August to December and the rainy season from January to July. The average temperature is 21 °C in January and 16 °C in July. Rivers and lakes Yokistan has lakes and some small rivers. Most of these rivers are born in the Sierravista Mountais, Yokistan's principal mountain range located across the center of the country. The rivers in the central-east are and bigger with higher flow capacity than those of the north. The west is drier and than the east. Southern Yokistan's has hilly landscape with many lakes and gently sloping ridges. Earthquakes Yokistan has had a regular history of earthquakes throughout its geological history. Some earthquakes are better known due to their impact on urban areas. ;3337 Earthquake The 3337 United Republic earthquake struck off the southeast territory on November, 1, with a moment magnitude of 7.6. The epicenter of the earthquake was approximately 195 kilometres southwest of Tafta. The mainshock was preceded by a number of moderate to large shocks and was followed by a large number of moderate to very large aftershocks. 1660 people died immediately and 3221 people were wounded. ;3398 Earthquake In May, 18, 3398 an earthquake occurred in Yokistan with a moment magnitude of 6.29. The epicenter was located in Sierravista Mountains. The mainshock was preceded by a number of moderate to large shocks and was followed by a large number of moderate to very large aftershocks. 9591 people died immediately, 29690 people were wounded, 32564 persons had to be evacuated, 31623 homes were lost and 1 factory was destroyed. ;3513 Earthquake The strongest earthquake (7.92MwM) in the last one hundred years stucked in Yokistan. 68844 people died immediately and 119654 people were wounded. The epicenter was near the center of the country. ;3543 Earthquake Just 40 years after the Great Central Yokistan earthquake the country was hitted by another large earthquake in July 27. With a magnitude of 7.62 the seism was felt just 6 kms under the surface of Porto Capital. 59194 people died immediately, 102471 people were wounded, 887309 persons had to be evacuated, 218351 homes were lost and 3 factories were destroyed. Politics Politic sistem Yokistan is a presidential republic, governed by a president who serves as both head of state and head of government. The term for each presidency is five years. Under the 3322 constitution, the president could serve for only two terms as president, but a change in the constitution in 3322 eliminated term limits. Yokistani referendums, 3322 A four-question referendum was held in Yokistan on May 3322, alongside parliamentary elections. The four issues were the possibility of giving the Portuguese language as a national language and the Russian and Galician Language as a regional language, whether new national symbols should be adopted, whether changes to the constitution that would allow early elections if Parliament systematically violated the constitution and extinguish the Oblasts subdivisions and forming a unitary country. According to official results, all four were approved by at least three-quarters of voters, with a turnout of 64.8%. Symbols See main: Flag of Yokistan. The flag of Yokistan was instated when the country became independent in 3303, after the dissolution of the Scarlet Police State. The flag of Yokistan derives from the ancient Flag of Scarlet Police State, where the Nordic cross stands on a blue background. The main difference between the two standards is the adoption of the dragons of the republic (symbol of Yokistan) and are present in the current flag, holding a shield which shows the Nordic cross. Since the 3030s it has been in increasingly wide use, particularly at national sporting events. The government has ruled that the Flag should, where possible, fly on all its buildings every day from 6am until sunset. Demographics }} |left=float: left; clear: left; margin: 0 1em 1em 0; |center=float: none; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; |none=float: none; margin: 0 1em 1em 0; |right |#default = float: right; clear: right; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; }} text-align:right" |- ! colspan="4" bgcolor="#ccccff" style="background-color:#ccccff; padding-right:1px; padding-left:1px; font-size:100%; text-align:center" | } |- style="font-size:80%" ! style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid black" | Year || style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid black" | Pop. || style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid black" | %± |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3300 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|11,200,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| — |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3310 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|14,500,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +29.5% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3320 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|21,200,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +46,2% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3330 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|24,000,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +13,2% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3340 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|25,150,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +4,8% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3350 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|26,250,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +4,4% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3360 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|27,250,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +3,8% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3370 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|28,150,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +3,3% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3380 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|29,500,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +4,8% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3390 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|31,100,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +5,4% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3400 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|32,000,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,9% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3410 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|32,800,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,5% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3420 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|33,800,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +3,0% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3430 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|35,100,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +3,8% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3440 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|36,200,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +3,1% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3450 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|37,300,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,4% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3460 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|38,200,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,4% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3470 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|39,050,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,2% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3480 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|40,150,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,8% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3490 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|41,250,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,7% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3500 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|42,100,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +2,1% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3510 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|42,500,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +0,9% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3520 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|42,200,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| -0,7% |- ! style="background:#F4F0EC;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"|3530 | style="text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:85%;"|42,500,000 | style="background:#B0E0E6;text-align:right;font-size:90%;padding:1px;font-size:90%;"| +0,7% |} Yokins are an ethnic North Yok people. Since the late 20th century, Yokistan has attracted numerous immigrants from others parts of Lacerta, Antilia Major and Auringa Bella to work in its economy. All of these groups speak many different languages and come from different cultures and religions. Yokistan's 3490 census reported a population about 41,200,000 people. Its rate of population growth is about 0,2% per year. By 3520 the population is expected to reach over 44 million people. About 85% of the country's population lives in urban areas, with 20% living in Greater Porto Capital which is the country's largest city and fifth in Berco Yok Region. According to the 3490 census the biggest cities of the country are Greater Porto with 2,500,000 people, Greater Edson with 700,000 and Tafta with 650,000. There are 21 cities with population over 200,000 inhabitants. Yokistan's population is distributed unevenly throughout the country. The vast majority of the people live in the eastern region, most within 160 kilometres (99 mi) of Porto Capital, the capital and largest city. The Great Mountains, which accounts for about 70% of the territory, is home to less than 20% of the population. The government encouraged massive settlement of the vast Great Mountains Region. Imigration Yokistan receives many economic migrants from nearby countries such as Union of Arendale and the republics of the former Scarlet Police State but also from Berco Yok region and other parts of Lacertia continent. In recent decades, the immigration to Yokistan has increased the attraction to build enterprises and tourist attractions. After a considerable drop from the decade of 3480 to 3500. Since 3500, immigration has ranged between 1,000 and 2,000 immigrants per annum. See also: List of cities in Yokistan. Economy Yokistan's economy is considered a relatively liberal economy governed by the law of supply and demand. Government reforms and steady yearly growth in the region of 4–5% from 3010 to 3020, including 4.9% year-on-year growth in 3013–3017 helped the Yokistan economy to become much more robust compared to a few years ago. For 3022 the Yokistan Central Bank forecasts a rate of 4% growth for Yokistan and 4.2% for following year, 3023. The services sector accounts for just over half of GDP and industry, made up of mining, construction and manufacturing, is an additional quarter. The industries that recorded the highest growth are construction, telecoms, information technology, and transformation. International trade Between 3000 and 3015, Yokistan incurred annual trade deficits (based on a customs clearance for imports) ranging from $300 billion to $500 billions. The era of chronic trade deficit ended in 3015, and by 3019, with a positive balance of almost $120 billion, Yokistan was widely regarded as a surplus trading nation. Transportation Yokistan has a system of national highways, called Rotas Nacionais (National Routes), as well as an extensive ferry system which is the largest in Berco Yok. There is an international airport in the capital, Porto. The country is crossed by a number of freight railroads. Public transportation has generally lagged, although the much-delayed link light rail system in the greater Porto region opened its first line in 3012. Present Following the Revolucao de Prata or Silver Revolution in 3740 (so called as it was lead by the aristocrats with reference to silver spoons), the country changed it's name in 3741. See Costa Berco for any history and updates since this time. All of the Arendaleams, Russians and Galicians emigrated out of the country during and following the Revolution. Category:Countries